encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 115
Balakid is the one hundred fifteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 23, 2016. Summary Hagorn asked Agane for a report. Agane said that Amihan and Danaya have arrived. Hagorn noted that only Alena was not there; he ordered Agane to return to the battle with the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem, and to make sure that the battle will be prolonged. Hagorn took a bite out of an apple, pulled down the banner of Sapiro, and teleported away. Muros, Ybrahim and Aquil were shackled in a cell in Sapiro, with some other soldiers. Amihan appeared and released them with her powers, and told them where to find their weapons. Ybrahim thanked Amihan. Amihan gave him a sword, and told him to take care. Ybrahim took the sword, held her hand for a time, and then left. Paopao was marching, followed by Banak, Nakba, Mira and several damas. They came to the entrance of Lireo where a platoon of soldiers were stationed. Paopao issued military commands. Mira asked what they were doing. Paopao said they are helping her guard Lireo. Mira asked a soldier to report. The soldier said everything is fine. Mira said if they ever perceived anything strange, they should not ignore it, but must inform her. Mira and the damas left. Paopao, Banak and Nakba followed, marching. Hagorn meets up with Rexar and his troops. They marched towards Lireo. Mira weeps while staring from the balcony, as she remembered her last conversation with Anthony, and their confessions of love for each other. Imaw approached her and asked why she is sad. Mira told him that she just remembered something. Imaw told her not to be sad, because Christmas is near; he subsequently explained Lira and Paopao's plan to celebrate Christmas in Encantadia. Mira said she would support such plans, even if she is not with "him." Imaw asked if she left someone in the human world who is important to her. Mira affirmed, but said that even if they are far away from each other, she would still experience Christmas. Mira said Lira must return, so she could help her and Paopao prepare. Imaw said he would help them too, and prayed for Lira's return as well. While flying on their sky ship, Lira flying kisses and waves at an imaginary audience. Wahid asked what she is doing. Lira said she feels as if she is in the Metro Manila Film Festival with her own float. Lira said that since it's Christmas, they should sing; Lira then sang "Jingle Bells." Wahid and Wantuk were irritated; Wahid asked if she never tires. Wahid said they have been travelling for a long time already, and opines that they will never find Devas. Lira asked why he is shouting at her, and if he challenging her to a fight. Wahid said he is only informing her that he is very tired, but he might recover his energy if she kissed him. Lira approached him and held his neck, as if to kiss him, but she pinched his ears instead. Wantuk agreed with Wahid that they seemed to be wasting time, and they do not even know why they were doing it. Wahid thinks Cassiopea used magic on them to make them go with her on a worthless journey. Lira said the journey is not worthless, because their aim is to have her family remember her. Wahid pities Lira and urged Wantuk not to complain anymore. Wantuk said he understands Lira, but tells her that not all wishes come true, and they will not always get what they want, so they will not see Devas, which is only for the gods and the good people who had died. Wantuk said that even against her wishes, he would be steering the ship back home. Wahid agreed with Wantuk. Lira pleads with Wantuk. Wantuk tries to steer the ship, but could not. Wahid told them that he had seen a palace on top of clouds. A large Devas Circle was behind it. Lira said she could feel that it was Devas. Lira was so happy she did not notice that Wahid put an arm around her. Lira reacted only when Wahid said he fell for her all the more. When Lira asked what he was saying, Wahid said he only told her she might fall off the ship, so she should be cautious. Wahid admired the beauty of Devas. Kahlil was happy that Lira succeeded in finding Devas. Emre said he is happy that Lira succeeded, and she is worthy of it because she did not give up. But Emre said that not all those who try to go to Devas will reach it, so Lira will face her final test. Kahlil asked what kind of test it will be. Emre said he will not be the one to give the test, but the enemies, who will do everything to stop Lira from obtaining her wish. Through her clairvoyance, Ether sees Lira's sky ship approaching Devas. Ether used her full powers so that her voice could reach the other cursed god. In Balaak, Arde heard the call of Ether. Arde declared that for his love of Ether, he will make sure that Lira will not succeed, even if Emre cursed him again. The fiery black dragon Arde rose from a volcano, surrounded by brown smoke. Danaya, Muros, Ybrahim and Aquil slew a group of Hathors in the throne room. Ybrahim wondered why the Hathors kept pouring in. Amihan found the room where Mayca and the others were. Amihan tried to wake Mayca, but she did not even stir. Gurna entered the room and fought with Amihan, who knocked her out by hitting her nose. Amihan used the Air Gem to cure the ailment of Mayca's sleeping group. While doing this, an energy blast from outside the room stopped her. Pirena entered the room and told Amihan not to meddle there. Amihan said she could not believe that Pirena is once again allied with the Hathors; she noted that the faction of evil is united in Encantadia. Pirena told Amihan to stop painting herself as the defender of Encantadia, because they were both after power only, aiming for its acquisition and preservation. Amihan said they were not the same, because she never attempted to take all of Encantadia for herself, unlike Pirena and Hagorn. Amihan said they were really father and daughter. Amihan and Pirena fought with their swords. Pirena said that even if Amihan refused to admit it, all the rulers of Encantadia are the same. Pirena said that the rulers of Encantadia cause the chaos in their world because of their desire for power. Pirena teleports away with Gurna. While Paopao is writing, Mira asked him about his plans for Christmas. Paopao showed her a Christmas tree surrounded by gifts. Paopao explained that it will be decorated. Mira suggested flowers, but Paopao said it will be decorated by fruits, bread, and toys, to be placed in the hall to make others happy. Mira told Paopao to make a Christmas tree. Paopao invited Mira to come, but Mira said she cannot go outside, since she is in charge. Paopao said he would do it himself, but realized that the tree will be heavy, and does not know how to cut down. Mira said he will have him escorted by soldiers. Hagorn, Rexar and the Hathors have reached the outskirts of Lireo. Hagorn admired Lireo, saying that it is a beautiful gift that he will take again. He told the Hathors to prepare for an attack. Danaya encounters the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem, and they battle each other. Pirena arrives and intervenes, knocking Danaya down. The Kambal-Diwa and Pirena stepped over Danaya's arnis sticks. Amihan finds Ybrahim, Aquil and Muros. Amihan asked them if they have seen Hagorn. They said they did not. Amihan wonders where Hagorn is. Paopao, Banak, Nakba and two diwata soldiers went to the forest. Paopao selected a tree suitable to be a Christmas tree. Paopao stood aside to let the soldier cut the tree down, but told them to beware of gnomes. Paopao, Banak and Nakba began gathering possible decorations. Paopao put his ears to the ground, noticing something strange. He alerted the group to the presence of Hathors. The two diwata soldiers responded, but were outnumbered and slain. Paopao, Banak and Nakba were captured. Paopao meets Hagorn again. Lira takes a groufie with Wantuk and Wahid. Lira gets annoyed when Wahid tried to kiss her again. Lira takes a selfie with Devas as background. The sky was suddenly filled with brown smoke, and the giant dragon Arde appeared to them, blocking the way to Devas. Wantuk and Wahid screamed. Paopao cried, asking for release. He said he was only getting a Christmas tree. Hagorn drew his sword and raised it. Paopao pleaded for his life. Hagorn made a downward cutting motion. Amihan used the Air Gem, and learned that Hagorn is in Lireo. Amihan decided to leave Sapiro for Lireo. Pirena, Agane and the Kambal-Diwa entered the room, showing Amihan's group that they have captured Danaya. Memorable Quotes References